


Fathers' Day

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorced Anakin, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, and his boyfriend Obi-wan, daily life of family, father‘s day, 双胞胎出没, 家庭喜剧, 无营养日常情节, 求婚文, 游乐场情节, 现代AU, 甜饼, 短篇, 离异Anakin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 父亲节，借着带双胞胎一起去游乐场玩耍的机会，Anakin准备向Obiwan求婚了。机智的欺骗了小情敌后，他成功了。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Fathers' Day

很难说，不知如何说，他无法说出口。

夏日，燥热的让人烦闷。

游乐场，喧闹的儿童快餐店里。

插在卫衣口袋里的手来回摸索，天鹅绒小盒差点被手指搓破。

Anakin独自坐在小桌边，紧盯着餐台前那个白色的身影。Obiwan半蹲下来，一边用纸巾给孩子们擦干头上的汗水，一边耐心的询问他们喜欢哪个。

孩子们喜欢Obiwan，他们一定很乐于接受这个新父亲。Anakin的心却充满紧张和不合时宜的羞涩。

那Obiwan呢？

Anakin垂下眼，仔细的用指尖摸索着盒子里圆弧形的轮廓。

他愿不愿意，嫁给我？

“要去玩这个！”Leia仰起沾满番茄酱的小脸，用手指挫着地图上的云霄飞车。

“那对你来说太危险了，”Obiwan说道。

Anakin刚到嘴边的‘好’字立刻收了回去，他偷偷瞥了一眼身边人的表情，“Leia，我们可以去坐——”

“不！那太无聊了！”小姑娘猛的摇头，眉头也皱起来。

“那是小孩子的玩意，我们已经长大了，”Luke皱起眉，他没有意识到自己的表情跟妹妹是完全相同的。

“游乐园都允许我去坐的！爸爸，我去年就已经超过1.2m了！”Leia抬高了声音，不满的对着父亲撅起嘴。

这让Anakin本就无所谓的态度更加为难，他不知道还有什么理由反驳，又不想站在Obiwan的对立面。只好搬出自己的杀手锏，“你想让我打电话告诉妈妈吗？”

双胞胎一下子泄了气，瘪着嘴鼓着腮帮无力沉默的咀嚼儿童汉堡。

“Anakin。”Obiwan轻轻对他摇头。继续说道，“亲爱的，那速度太快了。你的花环会掉下去的。”

小姑娘伸手摸了摸自己的头发，虽然还是不开心，她至少看上去犹豫了。

“我们可以去给她买个发夹。”Luke小声嘀咕道。

“没错，”Obiwan笑了，他伸手给Luke擦干紧嘴。带着醇香的温和让双胞胎感觉清爽许多，“那我们等一下就去礼品店吧。”

Anakin站在货架前，一群叽叽喳喳的孩子堆里。

他装模作样的拿起毛绒玩具，借机偷偷用余光看对面的人。

Obiwan整齐饱满的金发，让他在人群里如此出众。

不，他整个人都在发光，他温柔的神情，带着笑纹的眼角，一点点纤长的睫毛随着他的目光轻轻忽扇。

如果，能有幸，让他属于我。

Anakin抓紧了手里的玩偶，紧张的发抖。

他必须，属于我。

“I Love You～”

Anakin被吓了一跳，手里的玩偶掉在地上。

他回过神，才发现自己的窘迫，孩子们如同傻瓜一样看着他发笑。

这是个会说话的玩偶，当你抓紧他的时候，就会触发肚子里的音响。

Anakin皱着眉，有些尴尬的将玩偶捡起来。

一只穿着棕色袍子的小熊。

他突然也笑起来，轻轻用手指按压小熊的鼻子。

有点好笑，有点自我解脱。

它长得，好像Obiwan哦。

“爸爸！你看，是X翼模型！”带着蓝色花环的Leia高举着玩具跑回来，她额前细碎的发丝被汗水打湿，杂乱的粘在泛红的脸蛋上。

Luke跟在她后面，拖着两个人的玩具枪，有点吃力的向爸爸跑来。

“爸爸，这是送给你的。”Luke小声说道，眼睛里害羞又有点兴奋。

Anakin轻轻摸摸他的头柔软的金发，心不在焉的从Leia手里接过玩具模型。

在Luke的摇晃中，他恋恋不舍的收回投在Obiwan身上的目光，轻声感谢孩子们的礼物。

当他看到女儿递来的模型上粘着一张歪歪扭扭的纸条时。Anakin眼眶发酸，激动的抱紧了双胞胎差点哭出声。

——送给，全世界最好的爸爸。

当Obiwan结完账回来时，看到孩子们坐在Anakin的手臂上，大声的说父亲节快乐。

他为这样充满温馨美妙的场面打动，叹口气，温柔的笑了。

“今天是父亲节。”Obiwan抬手点点自己的脸颊，示意Anakin擦掉激动的眼泪。

但开心过头的父亲，没有领悟他的用意。

Anakin愣了一下。

在脑袋作出正确理解前，他走过来，亲吻了Obiwan的脸颊。

轻轻的，带着夏日清凉的亲吻。

一点而过。

Anakin带着孩子们坐在台阶上，等着Obiwan将车开过来。

还沉浸在刚刚那个轻柔美好的亲吻中的年轻人，甚至不介意坐在太阳下，被晒得汗水直流。

“滋滋——”一道冰凉的水柱喷在他脸上。

Anakin本能的躲避了一下，哭笑不得的看着双胞胎用喷水枪向他射击。

“好了，孩子们，我认输了。”他高举双手，露出属于父亲慈祥无奈的笑容。

但双胞胎并不满意。相反，孩子们一边向着爸爸喷水，一边气鼓鼓的拉扯他的背包。

“你不是最好的爸爸了！”Luke叫道。

“把X翼还给我们！”Leia帮着哥哥费力的敲打着爸爸坚硬结实的肩膀。

“发生了什么？”Anakin作出哭丧脸的样子，很委屈的问道，“你们不喜欢爸爸了吗？”

“你想抢我们的Obiwan叔叔。”Leia撅着嘴，快言快语道。

“Obiwan叔叔是我们的！”Luke累的满头大汗，也拉不动爸爸的背包。他跺了下脚，拉着妹妹站的离爸爸远了一些。

“我想这并不冲突。”Anakin觉得有些好笑。他耐着性子，跟气冲冲的双胞胎解释。

“Bail叔叔也是你们的，可他Breha阿姨的丈夫。”

“没错！等我们长大Obiwan就会跟我们结婚的。”Luke喊道，即使在爸爸高大的身影下。双胞胎还是鼓起勇气捍卫自己的‘未来’。

“所以你不能亲吻他。”Leia皱着眉，好像她的骄傲真的受到了爸爸的侵犯。

“只是亲吻他的脸——，嘿！”Anakin突然意识到问题在哪里。

“你们要跟Obiwan结婚？”他忍不住哈哈大笑，为孩子们这样天真的想法感到一丝得意。

留着他血脉的孩子，当然无法拒绝Obiwan的魅力。

不过这也让他放松了一点。

Anakin摇摇头，假装哀叹的说，“可是Obiwan答应了你们吗？”

双胞胎惊愕的张大嘴，慢慢的摇头，愣在原地。显然没有想过，跟Obiwan结婚是一件需要他本人同意的事情。

“那么，就让世界上最好的爸爸来教你们——”Anakin笑起来，带着一点狡猾，和孩子们不易察觉的虚伪。

他看着孩子们崇拜而热切的目光，勾起嘴角，洋洋得意的等待他们自己走进陷阱。

“——如何能让Obiwan同意。”

停在门口车熄了火。可车上的人却迟迟不肯下车。

Obiwan在后车镜里有些奇怪的看了看沉默的孩子们。

“今天玩的很累吗？”他笑道，“我想，世界上最好的爸爸不介意把他们抱进屋里。”

Anakin在狭小的车厢里，折腾着摘下书包，掏出了一个棕色玩偶塞在Obiwan怀里。

“送你的。“

Obiwan挑起眉，端详起这个可爱的小熊。

“虽然，我想——，好吧。谢谢。”

孩子们咯咯笑起来。看来爸爸的手段也不过如此。

Anakin伸手，捏了一下小熊柔软的肚子。

“I Love You～”

Obiwan也吓了一跳，但很快笑起来，眼角出现了标志性温柔又真诚的笑纹。他故作严肃的摸摸嘴唇上的胡须。

“真的很有趣。”

他抬起头，主动倾身，轻轻亲吻了年轻的爱人。

“谢谢你。Anakin。”

“跟你在一起的每一天，我都很愉快。”Anakin说道，他的声音有些沙哑，因为抑制着颤抖而有点干涩紧绷。

这让Obiwan有些手足无措的慌乱，他经常不知道该如何回应Anakin这样直白火热的感情。只能别开眼，假装淡然冷静的转向孩子们，“你也要感谢孩子们。他们给你过了一个愉快的父亲节。”

“Obiwan，”Anakin的呼唤，让Obiwan迷惑。他回头，发现那双蓝色眼睛紧紧盯着自己，微微摇晃，在他的脸上，祈求一个让自己满意的答案。

“你，你愿不愿意，也过一个父亲节？”

Obiwan想笑，他被Anakin仓皇的坦诚和急切逗笑了。但很快，就变得有点羞涩，因为他突然明白了，这个年轻人想要做什么。

任凭是谁，当戒指举到自己面前的时候，都不难想通。

Anakin比他更紧张。这个英俊的年轻人满脸通红，慌慌张张的按了一下小熊。

“Merry Me～”

“Please～”

Obiwan噗嗤一下笑出来。

“你在向我求婚吗？”

他故意低头问那个玩具小熊。

Padme接起电话，莫名其妙的听见双胞胎在哭。

“孩子们怎么了？”

“他们在庆祝。”Anakin轻快的回道，试图掩饰自己的错误。

“哦，Ani。我可不希望你在父亲节还欺负孩子们。”

“不，这是小事。”他机灵的改变了话题，“Obiwan接受了我的求婚。”

“恭喜你！”Padme立刻说道，“我想我应该马上打电话给他。”

“他就在这里。现在就可以接电话。”Anakin得意的瞥了一眼身边的沙发，Obiwan正坐在那里柔声安慰孩子们。

电话并没有到Obiwan手里，反倒是Leia抢过来，哭诉道，“爸爸是世界上最坏的骗子！”

Luke接道，“他从我们这里骗走了Obiwan叔叔。”

虽然并不知道发生了什么，但Padme觉得自己已经猜了个七七八八。

“哦，Ani。”她无奈的扶额。

“他自己还是个长不大的孩子。”Obiwan终于接起了电话。

“我以为你就是爱他这一点。”Padme聊侃道。“我想Ani可能让孩子们再也不会喜欢过父亲节了。”

“别担心。”Obiwan看着沙发上掐住父亲脸蛋胡闹的双胞胎，露出一点无奈又温和笑容。

“他们会喜欢为另外一个父亲过的。”

————END——————

父亲节多么美妙的题材！


End file.
